


Living Doll

by ShenLong



Series: What's Your Kink Series [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Kink., Lemon, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero has had a shit day and decides to stop at a bar on his way home. There he meets a very interesting 'woman'.</p>
<p>Fic 2 in the 'What's Your Kink?' series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Doll

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17 

Pairings: 1x2

Fic 2 in the 'What's your Kink?' series.

Feed back: Yes please!

Written: November. 2005 - ShenLong 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Heero ran his fingers down the outside of his cold glass of beer, leaving a trail of droplets in their wake. Idly his eyes wandered over the various patrons gathered in the smoky bar before returning to his beer. He grasped the glass in his hand and raised it, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Lowering the glass back to the bar top, he again let his eyes wander over the bar crowd, wondering why he was even sitting here when his eyes suddenly came to a screeching halt. 

And backed up.

He blinked, just in case his mind was playing tricks on him. Through the haze of smoke his eyes had fallen on what could only be described as gorgeous. Heero allowed his eyes to slowly appraise what he could see of the object that had caught his attention.

A waterfall of chestnut hair cascaded around the person, seemingly going on forever and Heero wondered just how long that hair was. His eyes trailed upwards over the partially obscured torso, the hair blocking his view and this in turn his ability to determine what sex the creature was. A slender, creamy throat greeted his vision then a firm chin. Soft, pouting lips and a slightly upturned nose followed as Heero continued his appraisal. Long lashes fringed the kohl lined eyes that twinkled under the dim lighting; eyes that were staring straight back at him, a hint of amusement in their depths.

Heero blushed, realizing he'd been caught staring and quickly lowered his gaze back to his beer. After a moment or two, he peeked out from underneath his bangs at the person he'd been perusing. Those eyes were still staring right back at him and then the person winked before turning their attention to a rather large man who had sat down next to them.

That wink sent a flush of heat to Heero's groin and a surge of jealousy through his heart as he watched the man get comfortable next to the creature he'd been admiring. Unable to tear his gaze away, Heero continued to watch as the person politely turned the large man away. With the departure of the 'competition', Heero released a breath he hadn't been aware of holding.

That sweet face turned in his direction and Heero was granted a warm smile before the person caught the bartender's eye and Heero's vision was obscured by the bulk of the barkeep as he attended to his customer. Downing the last of his beer, Heero cradled his head in his hands and chastised himself. He didn't know why he'd come to a bar, particularly this bar as he didn't usually drink, but he'd had a rough day at work and given the heat of the day as well, he'd felt the need to drown out some of the unpleasantness with a cold beer and this was the first bar he'd come to. He was drawn from his self pity when the scent of cologne hit his nostrils and he raised his head to see where the sweet smell was coming from.

"Hi. You look like you've found a penny and lost a pound."

Heero swallowed, hard. Standing beside him was the person he'd been perusing only moments ago.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Heero shook his head and was then relieved to find his vocal chords return from their sudden hiatus. "Sure."

The person set their drink down on the bar top and then climbed onto the bar stool next to Heero. Heero took advantage of the moment to check out the creature first hand, and he liked what he saw.

"Do you come here often?" Heero groaned silently. _What on earth had possessed him to use such a corny line?_

The beauty laughed. "No. Actually, this is the first time I've been here. What about you?"

"Same." Seeing the beauty raise an eyebrow, Heero thought he'd better continue and explain a little. "I had a crap day at work and felt like a beer to wash away the memory. This was the first bar I came to."

"Ah." The person shifted slightly on the stool and tugged a little at the hem of the mini skirt.

Noticing that his glass was empty, Heero decided to order another beer. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked the other person and then mentally rolled his eyes. Seemed his day was still shit with these corny pick up lines he was using.

"Thanks, that would be nice. I'd like to have a screaming orgasm but I'll settle for a vodka and orange."

Heero almost fell off his stool. "A what?" He knew what he'd heard but his mind was scrambling to process the information.

Grinning, the beauty cocked their head. "A screaming orgasm. It's a type of drink... amongst other things." A wink was added for good measure.

"Aa. Right." Heero motioned for the bar tender while his stomach was twisting into knots. _Could this beauty be trying to tell him they were available?_

"Do you have a name?"

Heero gave the bartender the order and then turned to answer the question. "Heero, Heero Yuy."

"I'm Duo. Pleased to meet you, Heero."

"Likewise," replied Heero as he did his best to tear his eyes away from the long legs encased in black, fishnet stockings. _Very shapely legs too,_ he might add. Heero was still trying to determine if the creature was male or female, casting subtle glances from time to time. The voice was soft but husky, a touch on the deep side for a woman and yet the clothing and figure said otherwise.

The drinks arrived and Duo picked up the vodka and orange, tipping the glass towards Heero's. "Bottoms up." The drink was downed in a series of quick swallows.

Heero nearly choked on his.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, Duo's eyes wandering around the bar, Heero's eyes wandering around Duo's body. A hand to his thigh brought Heero from his daydreaming and he jerked a little at the sudden contact. He looked quickly at Duo, only the beauty seemed to have their attention somewhere else. The hand began to wander up Heero's thigh, and then back down again only to move upwards once more, this time a little higher. Heero could feel his lower regions stirring and he shivered.

Slowly, Duo turned to face Heero as the hand wandered higher still to brush over Heero's groin. "Let's get out of here," the husky voice said.

Heero's eyes widened a little in shock.

Duo moved closer to whisper in Heero's ear. "There's a motel a couple of blocks from here. I like you, I like you a lot. I want you to fuck me." The words were accompanied by a lick along Heero's ear.

Heero groaned. Maybe his day was taking a turn for the better after all. "Ah, okay." Heero quickly picked up his glass and poured the remaining beer down his throat, doing his best to ignore the protests of his empty stomach. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Heero tossed a few bills to the bar top and climbed off the stool. Duo was already standing, waiting impatiently for him. The beauty turned and began to move through the bar towards the exit, Heero followed behind, his eyes following the sway of those hips, the way the mini skirt barely covered those ass cheeks and the long legs with their black stockings ending at a pair of high heels. 

The outside air was crisp and clear after the smokiness and heat of the bar. Heero took in a couple of good breaths, clearing his lungs and his head a little at the same time. 

"You have a car?"

"No. I take the bus," replied Heero.

"No problem. I have a car or we can walk."

"Better take the car," replied Heero as he glanced around the street. "This neighborhood doesn't look all that safe to leave a vehicle for long."

"This way." Duo took Heero's hand and led the man along the street a few yards before stopping at a modest sedan. "It isn't much but I own it and not the bank," chuckled Duo.

Heero climbed in and buckled up, Duo slipped in behind the wheel and also buckled up. Starting the engine and letting the car warm up for a moment, Duo turned to face Heero and spoke. "Before we head to this motel, there's something I think I need to tell you."

"Oh?"

Duo placed a hand on Heero's hand and looked him in the eye. Bringing Heero's hand across the gear shift, Duo placed it in his crotch. "I'm not a woman, Heero. Is that going to be a problem?"

Heero could clearly feel the male bulge underneath the mini skirt but it took a few moments for the reality to settle in his brain.

"If it makes you uncomfortable and you don't want to go ahead, I quite understand..."

"No." Heero looked into those mesmerizing eyes. He licked his dry lips and forced his voice to come out clear and steady. "No, it isn't a problem for me. I - I prefer men." If Heero was completely honest with himself, the thought of a man in women's clothing, wanting him to fuck them was quite a turn on.

"Good, 'cause like I said before, I like you, Heero. I like you a lot." With those words said, Duo removed Heero's hand from his crotch and slipped the car into gear. Easing out onto the road, Duo was soon driving towards a motel.

***

Heero closed the door to the room and slid the bolt into place. He took a moment to glance around the room. It was your standard motel room, queen bed, dresser with television set and a small bathroom leading off to the side. He tossed the keys to the dresser and turned to see what Duo was doing. The man had tied his long hair back into a pony tail and was currently slipping something into the drawer of the bedside table.

Seeing he was being watched, Duo raised his face and smiled. "Just thought I'd put the bible away into the drawer," he said by way of explanation.

Heero laughed; it was the tension breaker they'd both needed. Walking across the carpet, Heero stopped just short of Duo, unsure of how to proceed. Duo took matters into his own hands though and closed the distance between them. His eyes flickered from Heero's mouth to his eyes and back to his mouth before slowly leaning forwards and brushing his lips against Heero's.

The kiss was brief and chaste, offering more and promising plenty. Heero found his arms automatically winding around Duo's waist and pulling the beauty closer. Heero's lips sought out Duo's and he latched onto them, moving languidly across and running his tongue over Duo's bottom lip. Heero could taste the cherry flavor of Duo's lipstick and then the taste was replaced by one of peppermints with a faint hint of alcohol as Heero's tongue was granted access to Duo's mouth.

Eyes closed as tongues explored the inner recesses of opposing mouths, seeking out tender spots and exploiting ruthlessly. Heero's hands wandered over the satin of Duo's top, feeling the fabric slide against the skin of his palm and the gentle shivers pass through Duo's body. Duo in turn pressed closer to Heero, winding his arms around the strong body and dragging his nails along the rumpled shirt back.

Pulling apart and drawing in air, Heero gazed at the beauty in his arms and placed a tender kiss to the tip of that pert nose. "Why women's clothing?" he asked as he feathered kisses over the cheek bone and jaw.

"I like the feel of it against my skin."

"Mmmm... So do I." Heero's hands worked their way down to the hem of Duo's mini skirt. The skirt rode low on Duo's hips and with the top being a little shorter there was a lovely expanse of creamy skin exposed between the two. Heero grazed his fingertips across that skin, feeling the muscles shift under his touch and he smiled.

"Ahhh... Feels nice," murmured Duo as he buried his head in the crook of Heero's shoulder.

Gently, Heero worked his hands underneath the satin top, pushing the fabric up a little as his palms moved over the muscular back towards the shoulder blades and came in contact with the strap of Duo's bra. He let his fingers wander over it, mapping out the contraption and figuring out how best to undo it. He managed to find the clasp and undid it, the strap parting and giving him unrestricted access to Duo's back.

Duo let his own hands wander. Moving over Heero's back, Duo rubbed his palms in small circles as he drifted lower. Gradually Duo worked his way down to the waistband of Heero's trousers and ran his finger just underneath. He began to tug at Heero's shirt, wanting the garment out so his hands could caress bare skin. The shirt pulled free and Duo's hands slipped underneath, roaming over hot flesh.

Heero's hands managed to find their way around to the front of Duo's top but their access was restricted by their position and the tightness of Duo's clothing. Heero gave a low growl and pulled his hands from inside. "Off," he murmured as his fingers tried to work at the buttons.

"Sure thing, baby," Duo whispered in Heero's ear. "But you have to take yours off too."

Breathing hitched a little as Heero registered the words and then he was in action once again. Duo's hands slipped out from underneath his shirt and moved to his own top, forcing Heero to remove his hands and Heero quickly began to undo the buttons on his own shirt as he watched Duo repeating the action on his own top.

The satiny material whispered over Duo's shoulders as he pushed the garment away and slipped it down his arms. Before he had a chance to do anything else, Heero's hands were back, hooking against the fake bra he wore and tugging it from his body. Duo noted that Heero's shirt was history. _Damn the man was eager!_

Heero's fingers traced along the curve of Duo's neck and along a collar bone, dipping into the hollow of Duo's throat before continuing down the sternum and detouring to a dusky nipple. Trails of fire were left in the fingertip's wake, and Duo moaned softly.

The finger traced around the outer edge of the nipple before pausing and then flicking across the sensitive nub.

Duo gasped.

A thumb joined the finger and began to pluck and tease at the nipple until it was peaked with excitement, then the attention was passed over to the other nipple.

Duo tossed his head back, soft moans coming from his throat as Heero teased his chest. His cock was hard and throbbing between his legs, his balls ached and delicious fire was spreading through his nervous system. Those tormenting fingers were suddenly gone and Duo opened his eyes, his mouth ready to bemoan the loss when a slick tongue began to pay homage to his nipples instead.

Heero found Duo's nipples intoxicating to say the least. He laved them with his tongue, licking at the nub, swirling around, teeth nipping lightly and then sucking the entire nipple into his mouth before moving to the other nipple and repeating the process. Hands found their way into his hair and the gentle tugging caused Heero to growl; he didn't want to leave his feast just yet but Duo was persistent. Heero grudgingly allowed himself to be drawn from Duo's chest and found himself attacked by a pair of plump lips.

The kiss was rough, demanding even as Duo made his needs known. While lips clashed, Duo's hand wandered down to Heero's pants and began to palm the hardness. Fingers soon found the button and zipper, teased them open and quickly delved inside to locate the throbbing flesh. He moaned into Heero's mouth as he ran exploratory fingertips over the silky length, delighting in the texture and size of the organ.

Thrusting gently into Duo's hand, Heero let the pleasure run through him. His hands found the nape of Duo's neck underneath the hair and held the other man in place as he plundered that sweet mouth with his tongue. His heart began to race, most of the blood running through his body having been diverted southwards. He ached to take this beauty and didn't care to wait much longer.

They broke apart, panting and wild eyed as lust threatened to drown them. Reluctantly, Duo's hand left its caressing and he stepped back. With a coy look on his face, Duo reached for the zipper of his mini skirt. Heero's gaze narrowed to Duo's hand and the zip. He didn't care that he was standing there, his own pants open and his cock straining outwards, he wanted, no, needed to see Duo.

The zip was eased down and then the mini skirt coaxed over slender hips to slide over thighs and calves to pool on the floor where Duo stepped out of it.

Heero groaned at the sight before him. Those long legs were still encased in fishnet stockings, covering the leg almost to the top of those creamy thighs. A black suspender belt rode low on Duo's hips, the only thing keeping Duo's stockings in place. Underneath that suspender belt, Heero could see the dark red thong that barely contained Duo's arousal. He shuddered as he appraised the body before him. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"Make love to me, Heero. Take me to the ends of the universe and back," said Duo softly as he stepped forwards again and let his hands rest on Heero's pelvis. Carefully he began to push Heero's trousers down, gravity taking over once those pants had slipped over Heero's hips. The briefs soon followed the fate of the trousers and Heero stood in just his socks, his shoes having been toed off when the trousers hit the floor.

"Now that's what I call a fine specimen of manhood," said Duo as he let his eyes devour the man before him. Having finished his ogling, Duo's hands went to his hips and the suspender belt, only to be stopped by a firm grasp to his wrists.

"Don't," said Heero and seeing the questioning look in Duo's eyes, he elaborated. "Leave them on, the belt and the stockings."

"You like what you see that much, huh?"

"Let's just say it's quite a turn on for me and leave it at that, shall we?" Heero smirked.

Duo gave a wicked grin and removed his hands. "So, now what are you going to do with me, lover boy?" Duo raised one hand and allowed his fingers trail down his chest, across his belly, over the suspender belt and toy with the band of the thong. He let his thumb rub languidly over the tip of his hard cock that peeked out from the top of that tiny red garment.

"I'm going to lay you on that bed and have my wicked way with you," replied Heero with a feral grin. Blue eyes darkened with lust, Heero had never been so turned on in all his life.

"Mmmm..." Duo stepped forwards and curled his hand around Heero's length, stroking gently. "You going to fuck me with this impressive organ of yours?"

"You'd better believe it."

"Good. Less talk and more action, baby." Duo released Heero's cock and turned around. Giving Heero a perfect view of his enticing ass, he sauntered towards the bed and climbed onto the mattress. He positioned himself on all fours for a moment and looked back at Heero over his shoulder. "What are you waiting for? I want you inside me, now."

Heero shuddered as the wave of desire rolled over him. With Duo on his fours, Heero could clearly see the thin strap of the thong that passed between those creamy cheeks, barely covering the small entrance. Without being aware that he'd moved, Heero found himself standing beside the bed, his hand reaching out to caress those globes. Sanity returned for a moment. "Lube," he said softly.

"Pass me my purse."

Heero frowned but reached for Duo's purse which had been tossed to the single armchair in the room. He handed it over, wondering what Duo was up to. His silent question was soon answered when Duo opened the purse and after fiddling inside, tossed him a small tube.

"Would you believe me if I said I used to be in the Girl Guides?"

"I thought that the motto, 'Be prepared,' was for the Scouts," snorted Heero.

"The Girl Guides have a better uniform."

Heero couldn't argue with that.

The top of the lube was flipped open and Heero squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Recapping the tube he dropped it to the bed and turned to that enticing ass once more. His other hand snaked out and began to toy with the strap of the thong, gently rubbing it along Duo's cleft and teasing the sensitive skin.

On the bed, Duo began to moan and wriggle his ass as the silky thong strap was rubbed against his sensitive hole. The stimulation felt good, to the point where Duo wanted more than the teasing of the strap; much more. "Enough of the torment and prep me already! I'm going insane here."

Heero chuckled to himself and teased a little more before pulling the strap out and pushing it to the side. He'd like to have that entire thong removed, to have free access to Duo's lower regions; but there was something about the red thong and leaving it on that did something for Heero's libido. Besides, Heero didn't want that illusion to be spoilt.

Slicked fingers began to trace along the cleft, leaving the slippery gel in their wake. Heero's index finger began to swirl around the tiny hole, teasing at the rich nerve supply and driving his partner to distraction. He could feel the hole flexing, trying to suck his finger inside and Heero relented, slipping the digit in and wriggling it around.

"Better," moaned Duo as his hips convulsed slightly.

A second finger was soon added, moving around and stretching the muscles. Duo's channel was hot and tight, Heero's fingers delighted in exploring the other man's insides. Moist walls rippled under the pads of his fingers, the anal ring gripped and squeezed as it was manipulated and coaxed into relaxing. A third finger soon entered and Duo was panting, incoherent moans and pleas coming from his mouth. Heero was similarly affected, his skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, cock aching and straining between his legs as he fought to maintain control over his highly aroused body.

"Ahhh, fuck that feels good," moaned Duo. "More, I need more. Something bigger."

"You want me?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Then roll over to your back, I want to see your face as I fuck you into the mattress." Heero removed his fingers as Duo moved to lay upon his back.

Pushing his hair out of the way, Duo settled himself comfortably on his back and then drew his legs up, bending them at the knees and letting them fall open. His face took on a look of lust, need and desire. It was an intoxicating sight.

Climbing onto the bed, Heero took up position between Duo's spread thighs and reached down to the red thong. "I want to see you," he said as he moved the thong down and to the side, completely exposing Duo's genitals to his sight and touch. The long cock was swollen, dew leaking from the tip as the organ curved upwards against Duo's belly. The sac below was tight with need and Heero couldn't help himself; he had to touch. Fingers caressed the length, running over the shaft from root to tip, spreading the sticky fluid before tracing back down again and feathering over Duo's balls. He smirked as Duo's penis tried to follow the touch and his balls shifted inside their protective sac.

"Oh, god. Please, Heero. Fuck me already, I'm so aroused I'm not gonna last long if you keep teasing me."

Heero relented and removed his fingers. Reaching for the tube again, he quickly coated his length. Tossing the tube aside, Heero positioned his cock at the tiny entrance, pausing as he watched the eager flexing of that tight hole. Gently he began to push forwards, eyes riveted to where his cock was positioned. The tiny hole relaxed and permitted his intrusion, greedily drawing Heero's length inside until he was balls deep. It took a lot of self control for Heero not to continue moving; natural instinct demanded he thrust and take his pleasure; common sense told him to wait and let Duo adjust.

"Oh god, that feels so good; you feel so good," moaned Duo as his body relaxed and stretched to accommodate the addition. Duo's hands came up and found Heero's ass, running lightly over the cheeks and then pulling Heero closer, deeper. "Move, baby. I want to feel you inside stroking my channel."

Heero gave what could only be described as a choked groan and began to do just that. His hips moved back and drew his length from inside just a couple of inches, then he pushed back in again. He repeated the action, pulling out a little further each time and ensuring that Duo's sheath was completely slicked and stretched before he would allow himself to pound into the other man; after all, he didn't want to hurt Duo.

It was slow torture for Duo though. The long haired man wanted nothing more than to have that thick cock pounding inside his ass, caressing his inner walls and hopefully connecting with his prostate. 

He let his desires be known. 

Loudly.

"Ahhh, yes! That's it, Heero. Take me, screw me, make me yours!"

Duo's demands caught Heero off guard, especially the volume. Knowing how paper thin the walls of the motel probably were, Heero did his best to shut his lover up. 

He kissed him.

Duo responded eagerly to the kiss, tongue delving inside Heero's mouth and practically licking Heero's tonsils while his pelvis thrust up to meet Heero's inward slide, drawing that thick cock as deep as he could inside his channel and devour it.

Heero managed to set a rhythm, somewhat slightly faster than he'd intended but slower than Duo demanded. The inner walls parted with each inward stroke, rippling over Heero's shaft and cock head, tormenting him with the tightness and friction. Similarly Duo's insides were also caressed, teased and tormented as that cock connected with nerve endings he never knew existed. A subtle shift in Heero's position and he managed to locate that sweet spot buried deep inside.

"Yesssss!" hissed Duo through clenched teeth as his eyes rolled back in his head, body on fire with pleasure. "More, pound me, fuck me, screw my ass!" cried Duo as all his brain cells scattered and were replaced by unadulterated bliss.

Heero was happy to oblige.

Grunts and groans mingled with moans, pleas for more and the slapping of flesh against flesh. The bed springs creaked and protested the violent movements, the head board smacked against the wall; but neither man cared - or noticed.

Passion consumed them both, the desire to reach that pinnacle that each could taste yet not quite attain, took over. Duo locked his legs around Hero's waist, effectively pulling Heero completely within him and leaving no question as to what he wanted. Heero in return pounded hard and fast into Duo's sheath, hitting that sweet spot from time to time and driving the long haired man to near madness with need. Trapped between their sweating bodies, Duo's cock lay, pushed firmly against Duo's belly and crying with frustration. The force of their coupling pushed the red thong back over Duo's penis and with the movement of their skin, the thong was dragged back and forth over Duo's cock. 

It was the stimulation Duo needed to bring him to the brink.

"Nggg... I can't... I'm gonna... Oh fuck!" Duo's nails dug into the flesh of Heero's back, his spine arched and bowed as his hips thrust up and body stiffened. Hot cum spurted out, some being absorbed by the silky material of the thong, the rest spreading between their bodies as Heero continued to thrust.

Inner walls clamped down around his shaft as Duo found his release, making it hard for Heero to continue his pounding. The added stimulation of Duo's passage clenching and releasing around him was enough though, combined with the minimal movement he could still achieve, Heero found his own end shortly after Duo. With a grunt and then moan, his cock swelled and then released its load into Duo's body.

Pulse after pulse tore through his cock, balls forcing his seed from within and coating Duo's sheath with slickness. Ragged breaths were drawn into starved lungs as Heero rode his orgasm to the very end and then collapsed against his lover.

They lay entwined, still joined as normality slowly returned. Heero was the first to regain some of his senses and gently eased his softening cock from inside Duo's body. He chuckled softly as he felt the hole trying to suck him back in, despite being sated and soaked with Heero's come. Duo's legs dropped from around his waist and Heero managed to slide to the side, leaving one arm slung over his lover's waist. He felt sticky and itchy over his chest and abdomen. A hand reached down to scratch and flakes of drying semen were dislodged.

"Yuk!" Duo summed up the situation in a nutshell.

"I think we need a shower," said Heero as he studied the evidence of their lovemaking.

"I agree, but in a moment; I'm too comfortable to move."

Heero chuckled and allowed his lover to cuddle into his arms. He placed a tender kiss to the crown of Duo's head as his hand wandered to the mass of hair that Duo had restrained into a pony tail when they'd arrived at the motel room. The hair was snarled and knotted, Heero winced at the thought of Duo getting those tangles out.

"Penny for them?"

Heero looked down at his lover's face, those violet eyes questioning.

"I was thinking about your hair and the trouble you're going to have getting the snarls and tangles out," he replied honestly.

Duo sighed. "Yeah, it's gonna be a bitch, but I'll manage."

"Thank you," said Heero suddenly.

"For what?"

Heero ran a finger over the top of Duo's stocking and then traced up to the suspender belt. "For doing this for me."

Duo grinned. "No problem, Heero. I'll admit it was a bit of a shock to find out that you have a fetish for cross dressers."

"Not just any cross dresser, Duo; only you."

Kissing those sweet lips, Duo murmured softly. "It was the least I could do. You did indulge me in my kink for spanking after all."

"There's something about you in a suspender belt and stockings," whispered Heero as his fingers continued to toy with the garments he was talking about.

"I must admit, the feeling of the material against my skin is a turn on, especially the thong." Duo blushed a little.

"Oh?" Heero teased. "You like wearing women's underwear?"

"You have no idea just how much that thin strap rubs and teases against your hole. It's very arousing." Duo felt his cheeks flaming as he made his confession.

"Maybe I should have you wear a thong all the time then," snickered Heero.

"As long as I get to lose the heels."

Heero glanced down at Duo's feet and noticed the four inch stilettos for the first time. He winced in sympathy.

"I damn near broke my neck when I tried walking in these," grumbled Duo, "not to mention the blisters I know are there."

"Sorry. I didn't think..."

"Heero, it's okay." Duo kissed his lover again to reassure the other man that he really didn't mind. "Next time I'll wear something a little less torturous."

"There's going to be a next time?" said Heero hopefully.

"If you play your cards right, lover boy, I just might wear the other outfit I bought."

"Aa." Heero moaned.

"God, I love how you fuck me, nail me to the bed and screw me blind."

A light bulb went off in Heero's head and he gave a wicked smirk. He leaned in and took Duo's mouth in a searing kiss as his mind processed the latest thought. 

Duo liked to talk dirty... 

That may require some looking into.

~ Owari ~


End file.
